Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to driver circuitry of memory arrays.
Related Art
Many integrated circuit devices include memory devices to store data, where a memory device includes a number of memory cells. Driver circuitry is used to select memory cells in the memory device during read, program, and erase operations. Generally, as memory cells scale with technology, high voltage drivers take a larger proportion of the memory area, making it difficult to build memory devices while minimizing area overhead.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.